


just too obvious

by hanorganaas



Series: August Rush 2014 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But I hope you enjoy, But May's still on Top, Car Sex, Community: 1_million_words, Coulson Claiming what's his, Don't Touch Lola, Episode: s01e12 Seeds, F/M, Humor, I don't know if it's my best, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Coulson acted differently to Melinda's confession about her relationship with Ward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	just too obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** August Rush using this Prompt:
> 
> http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/07scene-car_zpsa52513bb.jpg

Phil’s movement was wild and electric. From the way he simply stopped the car and began to rip her clothes off to the way his mouth crashed against hers over and over again. Melinda’s eyes were hungry and predatory as he pulled off her bra exposing her breasts. His large and calloused hands moved kneading them hard.

“It’s uneven,” Melinda growled. Her hands moved to his shirt and ripped it open. Buttons flying everywhere. Phil’s breath hitched, but he never objected…..he wasn’t self conscious about his scar, at least not around her. He only smiled as his hand moved down her stomach, “that’s...damn Phil.”

Phil slipped his hand under her pants and touched her clit. They pushed hard and rough as his free hand moves unwork the zipper of her jeans. Melinda moaned and slid her hands down his chest brushing briefly over the scar. She could feel his stomach moving up in brief breaths as her hands fumbled with his belt. Releasing him of his trousers and boxers she flipped him over using one of her many fighting tactics causing the car to shake beneath them. 

“Sorry Phil,” She said straddling his legs, “I like it on top.”

Phil opens his mouth to make some sort of quirky response only to let out a cry when he felt himself entering her wet hot entrance. Melinda was a top. Always a top something he remembered from their academy days. Even if she was on the bottom she always found her way to take control. This was no exception. 

She had his hands pinned to the red hot surface of the car. She was fast and vicious. Each time she moved, making sure she was at a perfect angle with his cock touching her clit….Lola shook violently back and forth. It was if the damn car was involved in the innuendo. 

“Lola...what if…” He moaned.

“Shut up,” Melinda hissed before slamming her lips against his. It was hard showing the carnal need that rushed through his body. Each thrust, each bruising and hard kiss brought him closer to the edge. 

“I’m close,” He moaned he could feel his nails dig into the skin of her wrists, “are you gonna tell-”

“Come for me Phil,” Melinda said against his lips. Phil released spilling his cum spilling on her thighs. Melinda followed with a cry before collapsing on top of him. Each of them looked at each other breathlessly. 

“That was completely unprofessional...I don’t know what came over me,” Phil rasped as he felt her hands releasing from her grasp. He knew he broke at least five codes in the SHIELD handbook and Fury would have his ass if he were to ever find out about this. But god he would do it again.

“I told you Ward and I were sleeping together,” Melinda responded just as breathlessly, “and you were unhappy about it…..no you know how I felt when you went off with Audrey.”

“That’s because you married Blake,” Phil responded rolling his eyes before sighed, “I think it’s safe to say we should stop fooling ourselves and just…”

“Start a relationship.” Melinda said. “I couldn’t agree more.”

“Wouldn’t Ward be devastated?” Phil teased. 

“To be quite honest...I think he’d be okay…” Melinda said with a grin as she adjusted herself so she was snuggling into him, “besides, I think he already knew.”

“Are we that obvious?” Phil inquired running his hand down her side. 

Melinda leaned forward and kissed him gently pressing her hand against his chest before moving it down his torso. 

“If turned into a caveman over the fact that I was with Ward then definitely,” She purred as she hand slid further down his torso, “speaking of which now that our feelings are out in the open….do you think we should go another round?”

“Don’t we have _Kids_ we have to worry about?” Phil moaned. Melinda only responded by wrapping her hand around his cock. “Okay….the kids can definitely wait.”


End file.
